Many vehicles are now equipped with visual displays to inform a vehicle user, such as a driver, of a vehicle condition. As an example, many vehicles now provide a projected display that reflects an image off the interior portion of the windshield to provide the user with alerts related vehicle speed, fuel level, potential collisions, oil life, etc. While displays such as these provide important information to the user of the vehicle while maintaining the user's attention to the road, there are drawbacks to the current implementation of these systems. As an example, as vehicle electronics become more sophisticated, more information may be simultaneously output to the user. While the additional information may be beneficial to understanding proper operation of the vehicle, the added information may actually distract the user from important alerts.